Viajando hacia el infierno
by Siriusila9
Summary: Yo, Sirius Black tengo que transformarme en un chica. Si , lo habéis oído bien., Sirius Black el mujeriego el irresistible el guapísimo chico de 16 años tiene que convertirse en una chica, le guste o no.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con esta pequeña historia que tanto me gustó, quiero decir que al haberla vuelto a escribir entera pues han cambiado muchas cosas, pero bueno espero que el cambio os guste. Muchos besitos_

_Siriusila 9_

_PD: en su momento ya respondí a los RR (que por cierto todavía nadie me ha sabido responder a la pregunta que hice de por qué se escribia Review con dos RR si sólo tenía uno, pero bueno). Lo siento si alguien se siente ofendido o molesto porque no los responda aquí, pero al haberlo cambiado tanto, lo volvi a reescribir en otra hoja y borré todo lo anterioir._

_PD2: ¡disfrutar de lo poco que queda de navidad!_

* * *

**EPILOGO( REESCRITO): **

Si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que yo estaría en esta situación, seguramente me habría reído hasta llorar de la risa, luego seguramente le preguntaría a esa persona si había bebido o si tomaba drogas. Y es que la situación no puede empeorar. En cuanto pienso en lo que acabo de decir, una sombra de temor recorre mi precioso rostro ya que decir justamente esa frase suele conllevar varias consecuencias:

1. Que llueva a mares (cosa improbable porque desgraciadamente ya está lloviendo)

2. Que venga algún profesor a decir que tenemos un examen sorpresa (cosa que tampoco puede suceder porque estamos de VACACIONES, aunque quede tres días para su fin)

3. Que me caiga algo en la cara o que me pase algo que me deje en ridículo (eso, señores... Si puede pasar aunque a personas como yo, que somos únicas no les pueden pasar nada que los dejen en ridículo. No lo digo porque me crea superior a los demás ni porque sea un creído, es que, simplemente es así.)

Pero nada de las cosas anteriores mencionadas ocurren, algunas porque ya han pasado, otras porque como os he dicho anteriormente no me pueden pasar a mí. Pero no creáis que haya salido ileso de allí, no. Lo que ha pasado haría que hasta el más niñato del mundo suplicara piedad, haría hasta que Snape se limpiara el asqueroso pelo grasiento que lleva (imagináoslo) haría que yo Sirius Black dejase por un tiempo de gastar bromas si me lo pedían (imaginaos lo que tengo que hacer….) Lo que ha pasado me ha dejado sin respiración. Ha hecho que por primera vez en mi vida tenga miedo de empezar el colegio. Pensareis ¿qué le habrá ocurrido para que hable así? ¿Estará loco? Ojalá fuera eso, así no tendría que preocuparme por todo lo que podría pasar a continuación, pero desgraciadamente no es un sueño, ni es un producto de mi locura. Es la realidad. Ahora mismo estoy en el despacho del directo (he acudido a su llamada) con mis ojos grises abiertos de par en par .Me acompañan mis tres fieles amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Petter Petwing. Me miran con compasión, James me da dos palmadas en la espalda, Remus intenta hacerme sonreír bromeando que no puede ser tan malo, Petter me mira, simplemente. Pensareis el porqué de todo esto, pues veréis todo empezó cuando un día… bueno, ¿para qué contar esa historia? Sería demasiado largo, demasiadas cosas horribles que recordar y sería una pérdida de tiempo. No voy a dar rodeos, paso, os lo voy a decir directamente como suelo hacer yo las cosas: yo, Sirius Black tengo que transformarme en un chica. Si, lo habéis oído bien., Sirius Black el mujeriego el irresistible el guapísimo chico de 16 años tiene que convertirse en una chica. Pero no una semana o dos, no, solamente (nótese la ironía) cuatro meses… cuatro meses encerrado en un cuerpo de chica ¡YO! Agacho la cabeza y respiro profundamente agotado, como si la simple idea que ahora mismo me están ofreciendo fuera demasiado para alguien como yo. Suspiro mientras el director me ofrece con una sonrisa la poción. Respiro dos veces antes de tragármelo, después… todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí viene el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia (porque la he cambiado tanto que no creo que se parezca a la anterior). Espero que os guste muchos besitos._

_Por cierto, como sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen (si lo fueran no estaría aquí seguramente estaría viajando por todo el mundo)_

_Disfruten con la lectura_

_Siriusila9_

_

* * *

_**Cap. 1**

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fueron unas uñas perfectamente limadas de color rosa, es decir, en otras palabras, una pesadilla. Grite lo más fuerte que pude pero mi voz sonó muy aguda y eso me hizo palidecer de miedo. Me levante tambaleándome y mira fijamente al directo que me miraba sonriente.

- Señor Black usted se llamara a partir de ahora Janne Cook. Familia muggles, eres adoptada por lo que no sabes si tus padres son o no de sangre pura. Estarás en Griffydor, por supuesto. Debes saber que la poción contenía un hechizo por lo cual cada vez que vayas a bañarte aparecerás en biquini. El hechizo no te dejara ir desnudo, desnuda en este caso, por lo que cada vez que te cambies te veras siempre en ropa interior- genial, pensé, para algo que hay divertido va y no me dejan hacerlo- Debe recordar ante todo que usted viene de Beuxbatons. Eso es todo ya puede marcharse. A una cosa- dijo antes de que me fuera por la puerta- cuidado con los chicos- al principio no caí en que se refería pero más tarde me di cuenta de que era una CHICA y una CHICA tiene relaciones con CHICOS. Solo con pensar en que podría besar o hacer algo más con un chico me producía arcadas… ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Salí del despacho con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

- Joder Sirius, estas buenísima- vale, tal vez eso debía ser un cumplido muy bueno si fuera una chica, o tal vez fueran cumplido si me lo estuviera haciendo en broma pero que queréis que os diga, que mi mejor amigo me diga que estoy buenísimo no es una buena señal, al menos para mí.

- Mira James, si quieres seguir teniendo la posibilidad de tener hijos más te vale no volver a decir eso- le amenace mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Pero tú te has visto?- me encaro Remus con la ceja alzada. Nos acercamos al baño más próximo y me mire al espejo.

Vale, os aseguro que si yo fuera un chico y una chica como yo se acercara a mi estaba claro que en menos de veinte minutos estábamos en la cama. Pero resulta que esta tía buenísima soy YO por lo que no me parece buena idea eso de intentar tirármela, no por nada sino porque simplemente la idea no era muy productiva.

- Chicos creo que me acabo de enamorar- comento Petter mirándome con lujuria. Vale eso no estaba bien, pero nada bien…

Una vez en el cuarto de James (imaginaos la reacción de mi madre, se puso como una furia, gritando cosas como que ya era suficiente tener que soportar la traición de que su hijo hablase con sangres sucias como para que ahora encima decidiera hacerme "mujer", me amenazó de muerte si me quedaba en mi casa y yo, gustoso, salí en cuanto hice mis maletas. Al llegar a casa de James, se lo tuve que contar a sus padres (porque si no seguramente se formaría una buena si vieran a una chica hasta entonces desconocida para ellos comportándose como Sirius, el mejor amigo de su hijo y al que tanto conocían). La madre se puso a chillar de alegría alegando que siempre había querido tener una hija. Sólo os dijo que ya ella he tenido mi primer día de peluquería, de compras, de manicura… (No sé como a las tías les puede gustar tanto eso de ir de compras) Bueno, a lo que iba, después de pasar más de dos horas de tienda en tienda probándome cosas que hasta este momento me habían gustado _verlas puestas, no ponérmelas _como vestidos, faldas (si al menos pudiera comprarme sujetadores y esas cosas… eso sería más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Productivo. Pero no, se cambiaban solos por culpa de la estúpida poción que el director me hizo tomar) me dejé caer en la cama y me puse a pensar. Cosa mala, ya que con frustración me di cuenta de varias cosas:

1. Uno de mis mejores amigos estaba enamorado de mí

2. Tendré que convivir con chicas durante cuatro meses (que en verdad podría llegar a ser bueno, pero sería una tentación enorme ver a tantas chicas paseándose por el cuarto en ropa interior y yo sin poder hacer nada)

3. Y lo peor de todo: tendré que aguantar a todo tío que se me cruce por el camino lo cual será bastante difícil(a veces me da por pensar que el viejo director lo hizo aposta (el hacerme tan irresistible) como venganza por la de veces que habíamos tenido problemas por nuestras travesuras).

Dicho esto solo me queda añadir que estos dos meses serán un infierno pero YO Sirius Black (ahora también llamada Janne Cook) podría con todos esos problemas… no sabía cuánto me equivocaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía una semana para convertirme físicamente y psicológicamente en una chica, ¿Cosa imposible? ¡No! Para Sirius Black no hay nada imposible(al menos de momento) porque así soy yo, digamos que me gustan los retos.

Si me hubieran dicho antes lo que ahora mismo estoy haciendo me hubiera reído o le habría mandado a la enfermería, según el día, pero ahora, no haría nada. Y es que la situación daña el poco ego que me queda teniendo en cuenta mi situación: estoy sentado, bueno sentada en el suelo con James mirando revistas para chicas (y no me estoy refiriendo a pornografía, sino a revistar de "amor y cotilleos") ¡yo! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Es la situación más penosa de mi vida!, y pensar que yo era un sex-simbol…

-A ver… voy a hacerte un test pady- me dijo burlón James mientras abría al azar una página y comenzaba a leer- tu mejor amiga te ha robado tu pintalabios

-¡No!-chillé (supuestamente) histérica mientras abría los ojos ante tal "horror"

-Lo que hoyes querido amigo- asintió con indignación- y haces…:

a) Te enfadas con tu amiga… ¡el pintalabios es intocable!

b) No pasa nada, le quitas el suyo

c) No volvéis a hablaros

d) Te importa muy poco lo que le pase el pintalabios… ¡La amistad es lo primero!

-Está clarísimo, o sea, ¡el pintalabios es intocable! Ni por toda la ropa fashion de mi armario perdonaría a mi amiga… ¡Es obvio!- respondí mientras gesticulaba con las manos como había visto a unas Ravenclaw

-Por favor Sirius, no te veía de esas- exclamó Sarahy mientras entraba a la habitación. Sonreí inocentemente como si no fuera yo el que acababa de mover las manos y gesticular exageradamente. Un momento… ¿Sarahy? ¿Me ha llamado Sirius?- Remus me lo ha explicado todo y menos mal que lo ha hecho- comentó la chicha al vernos a James y a mí leyendo esas revistas- si crees que aquí vas a encontrar algo productivo estas muy equivocado. Aquí solo hay basura- Vi como Sarahy recogía todas las revistas y antes de que me diera cuenta las tiraba por la ventana.

-¡Pero qué haces! Esas "basuras" eran mi salvación-será traidor Remus, con todo lo que he hecho y sufrido por él, con todo los trabajos que he copiado, con todas las bromas que le he echado la culpa a él, con todos los castigos que se ha llevado por mi culpa … un momento.. ¿Será una venganza?

- Por lo que veo… necesitas mi ayuda- si es que, yo sabía que Remus le había llamado desde el principio solo lo decía para darle un toque de humor- veamos… los primero que debes saber es prepararte psicológicamente antes de intentar convertirte en una chica decente. Empecemos por lo básico: eres una chica ¿vale?- asentí- comes como una chica, andas como una chica, piensas como una chica, saludas como tal, haces las cosas como una chica, nada de ligues con chicas porque no, Sirius, no eres lesbiana- mis últimas esperanzas se acaban de morir, estúpida niñata- por último, Sirius, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que eres una chica y que el famoso, guaperas, egocéntrico, sex - símbolo Sirius Black a muerto- no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, porque era verdad, ahora que yo estaba en este cuerpo… ¿Qué iba a ser de mi? Quiero decir de mi cuerpo, del verdadero Sirius Black, bueno yo soy el verdadero pero estoy en el cuerpo de una chica, cuando digo verdadero me refiero a lo de mi cuerpo en sí a toda mi reputación a mi vida.

-Bien, veamos… ponte de pie ahora empieza a andar… Janne, (tendrás que acostumbrarte a este nombre Janne quieras o no) ¡no andes como andan los chicos!- al quinto intento se desesperó tanto que se puso delante mía- fíjate como lo hago yo- en eso no tendría ningún problema- ¿ves como me muevo?- como para no verlo- pues ahora tu- me señaló mientras se recogía en un moño su pelo castaño- empecé a andar moviendo exageradamente las caderas sacando pecho y culo, como había visto a algunas- por favor … si no quieres que me traumatice intenta andar como una chica normal no como una chica que intenta ser una puta pero que no lo consigue- vaya, creo que está un poco enfadada, no tiene paciencia, y pensar que podría ser la futura madre de los hijos de alguien, pobre de los niños, y del marido, claro.

Lo repetimos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, esto no era tan fácil como había pensado.

-¡Bien hecho Janne!- me felicitó mientras iba a por una maleta que había traído consigo-ahora es la vestimenta, por lo que veo te has vestido como un chico, menos mal que en vuestro colegio tenéis uniforme- ¡Ah, por cierto! otra cosa que se me había olvidado nombrar era que Sarahy no iba a Howarts, ella iba a Beuxbatons- pero de todos modos tienes que adaptarte a la ropa de las chicas- me hizo probarme una falda, andar con ella,¡ el aire se te colaba por dentro! ¡Es la cosa más incómoda que he visto y probado en mi vida! Luego me puse esos pantalones pillitos o pitillos como se llamen, que se ajustaban un motón al culo y me hizo andar con ellos, luego vinieron cosas muchísimo peor: vestidos, bailarinas, botas con tacón, nada de tenis, rompí tres tacones en un intento de andar con ellos, esto no es lo mío.

A los tres días ya había aprendido a andar con zapatos y estaba más cómoda con la ropa femenina que antes, cuando te acostumbrabas no era tan malo… dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Sólo quedaban cuatro días para que empezara el colegio y todavía me quedaba mucho por aprender, menos mal que yo soy muy inteligente (todo hay que decirlo). Al cuarto día llegó, muy sonriente (yo diría que demasiado) y se sentó delante mía. James nos miraba intentando aguantar la risa, Petter me miraba con deseo (nada nuevo en estos días) y Remus se tapaba la mano con la boca para que no viera las carcajadas sin sonido que, seguramente, estaban dirigidas hacia mí, o hacía algo que yo debería saber.

-Bien, estamos en el cuarto día, ya te queda menos para ir al colegio y creo que hay algo que debes aprender a hacer. A ver, eres una chica ¿no?- asentí, sin saber a dónde quería para-y como toda chica… tienes que tontear con algunos, ligar con otros, salir... Y hacer otras cosas que no creo que haga falta nombrar…- movió las manos como diciendo "bueno tu ya lo sabes de sobra ¿no?

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Que soy un tío!- chillé asqueado imaginándome de la mano de otro chicho caminando por los pasillos.

-Corrección: eres una chica con mentalidad de chico, cosa que deja mucho que desear. Tendrás que ligarte a alguno para que no sospechen de ti Janne

-¡Ni muerto haré eso!- le rugí enfadado, enfadada- ¡NO!

-M … creo que deberías aprender a aguantar al mundo masculino antes que aprender otras cosas- me ignoraba, me estaba ignorando aposta, la mataba juro que ahora mismo la cogía y la estrangulaba con mis propias manos- … A ver Remus, lígate a Janne

-¿Qué?- gritamos los dos mientras nos mirábamos asqueados ante tal idea.

-Lo que habéis oído, debe aprender a comportarse como un achica en este campo. Es muy importante, porque sino seguramente lo descubrirán enseguida que no es "normal "y aunque al principio pensarán que es porque es rarita llegarán a sospechar. ¿No os parece?- tenía razón… como odiaba que la tuviera.

-Ya que parece que Remus no está dispuesto a colaborar, yo me sacrificaré y me la ligaré- comentó Petter mientras me miraba con un deseo que me entraron ganas de tirarle una lámpara a la cabeza

-Ah no…- murmuré mientras Remus suspiraba aliviado. James, al lado suyo me miró intentando parecer serio, pero se lo podía ver que se lo estaba pasando genial con el espectáculo

-Hola guapa - es una pesadilla, es un pesadilla, pronto me despertare- ¿qué tal estas?- aguanta, es lo único que podía pensar mientras veía como Petter intentaba ligar conmigo de una manera bastante patética, todo hay que decirlo, pero, claro, todos mis pensamientos dejaron de funcionar cuando vi que Petter había dejado a un lado las "presentaciones" ya que no le hacía caso y le respondía con cosas como "hola. Bien. Ajá. Guay" y se lanzaba como un tigre en celo encima mía.

-¡Quítate de encima mía acosador! ¡Serás carbón! ¡Que soy Sirius!- le grité mientras le daba un puñetazo (cosa que quería hacer desde que me convertí en una chica)

-¡Joder Sirius que eres una tía no SIRIUS!- me recriminó Sarahy mientras miraba a Petter para asegurarse de que no tenía nada más aparte de ese moratón que empezaba a ponerse de un color muy feo.

Y así acabó un día más, temiendo que llegara el día uno de septiembre y preguntándome que sería de mi este curso pero… ¿un Black puede con todo no? Y más si es Black es tan inteligente, irresistible, guapo como yo… ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

_Como los estoy subiendo todo de golpe, ya no sé que mas decir. Asique me limitaré a decir que gracias si estás siguiente la lectura, que pongas si te gusta o no dejándome un RR, que de verdad que a mi me da igual eh? jajaja_

_Un besito_

__

_Siriusila9_

* * *

Al día siguiente todo fue "mejor" vino muy sonriente a la "siguiente clase" y me estuvo explicando la forma de pensar de las chicas, respondiendo a todas mis preguntas sobre el tema para que me fuera adaptando y dándome las ilusiones de que todo lo peor había pasado… que ya solo quedaba lo fácil, que inocente fui (pero ser inocente es sexy y yo, Sirius Black siempre soy sexy). Pero lo peor vino al día siguiente, el sexto día, y es que el tema que hablamos fue el peor de todos, incluso peor que el de tener que aguantar los acosos de Petter, mucho peor.

-Bueno, como sabes, eres una chica, y toda las chicas nos pasan algo cada 28 días- en ese momento lo único que pensé fue: que no sea eso por favor, no eso no…- si, el período. Como vas a tener que estar en un cuerpo de chica tienes que entender cómo va esto porque cuando te baje yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte- miré de reojo a James que me miraba de forma muy rara yo intentaba no pensar en eso … pero era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía delante una pizarra que ponía :LA REGLA , unos documentos y una chica dispuesta a hacerme ver cómo una madre le explica estas cosas a su hija, y eso estaría bien, si esa chica no fuera YO, Sirius Black- bien, antes de todo tienes saber que es la regla. Es lo que te ocurre cada 28 días más o menos, depende de si la tienes o no regular…-¿Cómo que si la tengo o no regular? ¿Pero que era esto? ¿Encima de la sangre, los dolores y esas cosas, te venía cuando le daba la gana? Joder, ¿tengo que aguantar en un cuerpo de tía durante cuatro meses y encima tengo que aguantar que me baje la regla cuando le dé la gana? A, no a eso no o la regla se ponía de acuerdo o voy a tener muchos problemas, ¿y si me bajaba en medio de la clase? ¿Pero cómo se nota si te baja? ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué hago cuando me baja? supongo que para algo sirve la compresa si... Pero ¿Cómo coño se pone una compresa? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué es una compresa? Ni idea, claro, debería haberlo supuesto, ¿Por qué acepte? ¿Por qué me tomé la estúpida poción? Porque era la única manera de averiguar_ eso_ claro… OVBIO ¡por eso ahora tenía que aguantar estas estúpidas preguntas que no ser responder porque en mi vida he sido una chica! A, y eso no es todo, verdad, tendré que aguantarla durante cinco días o lo que dure… con sangre… ¡Por favor! Qué asco … encima tiene efectos secundarios: dolores, cambios de humores( sino, fíjense en Evans, no veas cómo se pone la tía en esa fecha … o Remus, pero él es un caso aparte, él es un licántropo … fíjate que yo al principio creí que era una mujer que se había cambiado de sexo … o que tenía la regla … porque tenía unos cambios de humores impresionantes bueno seguimos que me he desviado del tema), ansia de comer, encima no podías tener sexo .. Oh no… se me había olvidado ese detalle¡cuatro meses sin sexo rodeado de chichas en ropa interior andando por la habitación! ¿Cómo iba a aguantar eso?¡ si no podía estar más de una semana sin él! Que va a ser de mí… cuando vuelva a mi pobre cuerpo el pobre estará tan necesitado que me pegaré horas y horas haciéndolo… ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo? ¡Era tan adictivo! ¿Y si en un arranque de locura lo acababa haciendo con un tío? Quiero decir, desde este cuerpo… no, no y NO ¡nunca! Como me llamo Sirius Black esto nunca va a pasar. Vamos lo que me faltaba que me ocurriese. Encima, lo peor de todo es que no se puede llevar compresas de esas cuando llevas una falda porque es "peligroso" (se lo oí decir a una de mis infinitas ex) tendría que ponerme un tampón pero… ¿Cómo se ponía _eso?_ Solo tenía una vaga idea y la verdad… no era muy agradable. Esto es deprimente, yo Sirius Black, el sex-simbol, el irresistible, perfecto, simpático, irresistible…. hablado (más bien pensando) en tampones… ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Bailar tango con Snape? ¿Besar al pelo fregona con hongos?¡ Por favor!

Cuando creía que la situación era lo más patética siempre hay algo aún más patético, y más patético que ahora no puede ser … - Bien Janne espero que esta clase te vaya a servir de mucho porque te aseguro que si haces caso en todo lo que te dicho todo saldrá bien. Bueno, como ya te he comentado todo sobre el tema, solo me queda decirte que mucha suerte… - ¿cómo que ha terminado? ¡Pero si no me he enterado de nada! Claro, eso es lo que pasa cuando me pongo a hablar (más bien pensar) solo, bien genial… ¿Ya hora qué? ¿Qué haré? No puedo decirle que no me he enterado de nada, me mata…

- Si, gracias por todo Sarahy me va a servir de mucho tus consejos…- me dolía la cara por la sonrisa tan forzada que le estaba dedicando, pero era mejor eso que ella se enterase de que no me había enterado de nada.

-¿No te has enterado de nada verdad?- me preguntó Remus cuando ella se fue

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Por quién me has tomado?- le respondí ofendido.

-Vale… no te has enterado de nada - odio cuando Remus se pone en plan "se todo y siempre tengo razón" ¿pero quién se cree? Claro, como siempre que dice algo tiene razón… se cree que todo lo que dice es lo que es y no lo es (no tiene sentido lo que he dicho pero es que odio cuando Remus se comporta como… ¿Un Remus? Genial, esto de hablar-pensar solo empieza a preocuparme… ¿Será esto uno de los efectos secundarios de la poción? ¿O simplemente es que paso de lo que todo el mundo dice porque yo soy Sirius Black y siempre tengo razón? Por la poción, está claro).

Día siete, bien, hoy no he hecho nada, aparte de maldecirme por no haberla escuchado y hacer las maletas y todas esas cosas que haces a última hora. ¿Cómo sería ver Howarts desde este punto? ¿Quiero decir, desde la vista de una chica? No lo sabía pero, la verdad, es que me daba bastante igual, por favor ¡Soy Sirius Black! ¡No le tengo miedo a nada! Y con este pensamiento me quedo dormido.

Por fin el día más horroroso de mi vida. Ando por el Andén con unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo que me cubre toda la cara… os preguntareis el porqué, muy sencillo, porque, fue acercarme a la estación y miles de miradas masculinas se dirigieron a mí. Uno de ellos se acercó y empezó a tontear conmigo (no le culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque esa tía buena era YO) pero llegó un punto en que no pude aguantarme y fue cuando su mano me cogió mi culo y… pasó… le pegué una bofetada que el pobre acosador vio las estrellas. A partir de esa escena, todos los que la habían visto estuvieron bastante alejados de mí, cosa que agradecía porque ya era suficiente aguantar mi mal humor como para que me acosaran otra vez. Por eso voy tapado, para no tener que aguantar a gilipoyas como ese tío intentando acosarme. Miro el muro, y me lo pienso durante unos segundos, luego me digo "soy un Gryffindor" y pasó.

Lo primero que veo es muchísimos chicos hablando y riéndose, a lo lejos veo a Petter que me mira como siempre mientras Remus le da una colleja. Sigo mirando: esta Petter, Remus, James, yo, el imbécil de Malfoy, el asqueroso de Snape… un momento ¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí! Me hacen una señal y me acerco, efectivamente soy yo… ¡AH! Ya entiendo… soy tan irresistible que han hecho un clon… que buena idea… pero no, es real, de carne y hueso. Otra opción es que sea la chica de este cuerpo, claro todo tiene sentido, ahora empezaremos a llevarnos bien porque ella me explicara cosas de su cuerpo y yo del mío, se acabará enamorando de mi, saldremos (cuando volvamos cada uno a nuestros cuerpos y satisfaremos nuestros deseos sexuales) y todo el mundo feliz.

- Sirius, te parecerá raro pero él eres tú y tú no eres él, quiero decir que tú no estás en el cuerpo de él pero él si está en tu cuerpo así que no sabemos de quien es el cuerpo en el que tú estás y aunque él está en el tuyo pero no sabe qué ha pasado con su cuerpo.

-Claro- viva James y su habilidad para enrollar las cosas y hacerlas más difíciles.

- Jorge, éste es Sirius alias Janne, Sirius alias Janne Jorge- no parece nombre de chica... ¿Jorgina?

-Te lo explico yo- menos mal que tenemos a Remus que si no… - porque a James, por no se le da bien esto. Mira, Jorge es la persona que está dentro de tu cuerpo ya que era demasiado raro que desaparecieras del mapa Dumbeldore por eso él pensó que esto sería lo mejor. Así que, a partir de ahora, Tú eres Janne y él es Sirius Black

-¿Estas de coña no? - venga ya, ¿viene este gilipoyas y así como así me quita MI perfecto cuerpo? A no, lo que me faltaba, era esto, si peor no puede ser joder. Esto no va a quedar así. En cuanto llegue voy a hablar con el director y se va a enterar, vale que tuviera que convertirme en chica, vale que nada de sexo y que tuviera que aguantar los acosos pero, ¿eso de que un tío antisocial me quite mi perfecto cuerpo? ¡Pero de que va ese gilipoyas!

Me fui, no pude evitarlo, me fui a buscar algo con que empequeñecer mi rabia y esa persona fue Malfoy y su estúpido amigo Snape.

Fue lo mejor, eso es lo que me dice el Director cuando se lo digo, furioso ¿Fue lo mejor? ¡Venga ya! ¿Y no podía ser una tía? ¡NO! Es un tío que seguramente haga bajar mi estatus social, si… ya me lo veo estropeando toda la gloria que he conseguido durante estos preciosos años… todo se va a ir a la mierda por culpa de Jorge, ¡por favor! ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¡Si tiene nombre de maricón! Definitivamente nada puede ir peor.

Es la última vez que pronuncio esa frase porque cada vez que lo hago la situación empeora y es que de todas las habitaciones, de todas las chicas que hay en sexto en la misma torre tuve que alojarme con ellas. No es que le tenga asco pero, la verdad sea dicha, no es amor de amigo lo que siento por ellas precisamente. Había empezado el curso con la ilusión de que me podría alojar con las típicas chicas que van en sujetador por la habitación tan tranquilas, vamos en otras palabras, con las que yo he salido alguna vez. Y es que sí, a mí Sirius Black me encanta las chicas fáciles ¿por qué? Porque solo tengo que hacer un movimiento con la mano para que ellas corran a mis pies. Pero al parecer a nuestro querido director le ha hecho gracia (lo sé por la mirada que me hecho cuando me dijo quien seria mis compañeras de cuarto) que yo estuviera con unas de las pocos chicas "decentes" de la torre. No es que las demás fueran todas unas putas, pero, se sobre entiende que eran las más normales o las que más le gustaban al caprichoso director que compartiera cuarto.

Así que ahora estoy reunidas con ellas en una habitación bastante grande (la verdad es que me hizo mucha ilusión ver como seria su cuarto ya que en _ese_ cuarto no había entrado nunca). Me lo imaginé, pues a decir verdad, como el mío anteriormente: toda la ropa desperdigada, lleno de revistas, las camas desechas (menos el espacio personal de mi querido Remus, claro está) pero me equivocaba y es que tener una compañera maniática de la limpieza y el orden hace mucho. Todo estaba pulcro, limpio y ordenado perfectamente todas las cosas en su estante. Pensareis ¿Cómo no va a estar todo tan ordenado si acaba de empezar el colegio? Pues que queréis que os diga pero nosotros era llegar y en un momento estaba todo desordenado. Que queréis que os diga, los tíos somos así, al menos nosotros lo somos.

Para que comprendáis un poco más mi frustración os contaré como son mis queridas compañeras de cuarto (nótese la ironía)

- Empezamos por Lily Evans: es una maniática del orden y la limpieza, empollona que le encanta estudiar ya que lo encuentra muy divertido. Bajita pelirroja con ojos verdes con pecas por la zona de la nariz. Es la típica chica "odia hombres" por lo que si estas con ella sales herido seguro.

- Rosalie Borns: esa niña es una niña psicópata amante de las compras extrovertida y que es como una cacatúa ya que no puede dejar de hablar jamás. Tiene un genio malísimo que como le pilles enfadada valiente de que le digas algo o le mires porque todos lloraríamos en su funeral. Alta de cabello rizado negro, ojos marrones.

- Belinda Jonnes: cualquiera que escuche ese nombre recuerda a la típica chica que es súper amable con todo el mundo, tímida y callada y que es un puta (y lo siento si alguien se llame así pero es que el nombre te recuerda a ellas ¿verdad?) pero es todo lo contrario: impulsiva, no se calla ni una, directa, y si le caes mal la mirada que te lanza, es pocas palabras, te acojona. De estatura normal, rubia con los ojos negros

- Y por último, y la más rara de todas (si eso es posible) es Asenet Quenkly (fijarse que ya de por si el nombre es horrible) es una autista que su psicólogo (tras muchos años de intento de escuchar a la gente) le ha encomendado la tarea de que poco a poco vaya saliendo al mundo exterior por lo que está, digamos en otras palabras, "naciendo" de nuevo. Es rubia oscuro y ojos verdes, blanca de piel y no llega a ser muy alta que digamos. No sé cómo será de carácter ya que como antes he mencionado es AUTISTA.

Así que ya podréis comprenderme. Voy a estar un año conviviendo con una maniática, una loca, una tía de muy mala leche y una autista… si peor no podía ser…

* * *

_Bueno, prometo tener todo listo cuanto antes, esto de estar en vacaciones es una ventaja la verdad (ojalá que no se acabasen pero como todo, se tiene que acabar)._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, como siempre digo... si les ha gustado o no dejen RR que eso hace que me suba el ánimo y tenga ganas de seguir escribiéndola deprisa!_

_Muchos besitos_

_Siriusila9_


End file.
